Not a Mudblood
by TheFandomLife2326
Summary: A fluffy one-shot, song-fic for Dramione fans! Draco is realizing how he feels about Hermione, but struggles to accept it because she's a mudblood. However after she apologizes for slapping him, he's left with nothing else to do but to tell her the truth.


**Hey everyone! So, I have used fanfiction before, but this is a new account and it has been a while. Please no flames and I hope you enjoy the story! It's just a quick fluffy Dramione one-shot. :3 Also a song-fic. (And I know this scene has been used for many Dramione fics, but when I first wanted to write a fanfic this is the scene that came to my mind so I'm using it anyway. Deal with it. B| )**

**** No matter how he tried to rationalize, it just wasn't possible. Draco was a Malfoy. The Malfoy family hated mudbloods, and would do so for all future generations. There was no getting around it. So, why did he feel the way he did when his eyes landed on Hermione?

There was nothing special about this mudblood. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. But at the end of the day, he knew that there was something special about Hermione. There were many things special about her. Not only was she intelligent, but her beauty left him tongue-tied every time he tried to talk to her. That's why whenever confronted by her, the only words her could find were, "Filthy mudblood!" The words his family had drilled into his brain.

His mind was racing trying to think of ways to approach her. This was quite common with him, but today it was bothering him because of the music he could hear in the background. One of the Slytherin girls was playing a song from her IPod without headphones in the Slytherin common room.

"Would you turn down that music?" Draco snapped at the girl. He locked eyes with her and she glared at him. Her response to his request was to turn the volume up full blast and put the song on repeat. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow to cover his ears. Despite this, the song still found its way to his ears.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_

Draco tried to cover his ears more somehow, but nothing worked. This song was torment, especially the beginning. He could only dream that they would be so close that Hermione would know what was on his mind. He wished he could tell her his biggest secret. The secret not even Crabbe and Goyle knew.

_But lately something's changed  
As I lay awake in my bed_

When he first started at Hogwarts, he instantly hated Hermione. It was what he was supposed to do. But now, at age 13, things began to change. And he had to hide it no matter what.

He was walking around the castle with Crabbe and Goyle. He listened to them talk about Buckbeak's attack on him, and that the bird was as good as dead. He couldn't care less about the bird, he was troubled more by the fact that the bird was good as dead, and how badly Hermione was going to take it. Crabbe nudged him out of his train of thought and pointed out to Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. They were talking about Buckbeak as well. But of course, they were trying to think of ways to save Buckbeak. Hagrid blew his nose into a handkerchief and walked away.

It was times like this Draco hated the most. The times when he had to step up to make sure Crabbe and Goyle didn't suspect him. The times when he had to be heartless.

He made sure his voice was loud and clear, "Look at him blubber!" He had to make sure to keep his smug look. "Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" He could see the furious look on Hermione's face. It took every ounce of strength to not become wide eyed and weak at the knees. She got so close to him. He didn't know what to think. That stupid song rang in his head.

_A voice here inside my head…  
Softly says  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

His mind was racing again. What should he say? How should he—SMACK!

Hermione had slapped him so hard it caused him stagger back slightly. He brought his hand to his face and lightly rubbed it. He could already feel it turning red, however he wasn't sure if that was from the slap, or from the blush he always feared would creep onto his face.

Hermione raised her hand again. "Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul—you evil—" Draco closed his eyes waiting to be slapped again, maybe punched.

"Hermione!" said Ron, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Get _off_ Ron!" Hermione pulled out her wand. Draco stepped backward and turned his head away. A spell casted out of anger from Hermione was not going to be pleasant. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. He turned and looked her in the eyes, and all he saw was fury. But despite that, he feared she could see the want and need in his eyes. The want and need that was steadily growing as he looked at her. One move. One is all it would take to kiss her. One sentence. One is all it would take to tell her. But he just couldn't.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

"C'mon," Draco muttered, and he Crabbe and Goyle disappeared back into the castle. "I'll be back." He turned a corner and sat on the stone bench inside. Lucky for him no one was around. No one could see his face right now. Red from the slap and from the blush that was becoming worse and worse. He put his face into his hands to hide it all away. But nothing could hide the feelings for Hermione that were surfacing more and more by the moment.

"Draco?" His head jolted up in surprise. He turned to his left to see Hermione standing there, her wand still in her hand.

"Come here to finish me off, mudblood?" he retorted. Mentally slapping himself, he averted his eyes from her. Why did he have to insult her like that?

Hermione traced her left foot along the crack in the stone floor. "No." Draco looked at her, and she put her wand on the bench next to him as a sign of peace. "I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you like that. It was…uncalled for."

It was now or never. Draco gestured for her to sit next to him, which she did. He knew he had to suck it up and be a man. "I'm the one who should…apologize," he choked out. Hermione just raised her eyebrows in response. "I shouldn't have said those things about Hagrid. Not when I know…that it would upset you like that. Enough to do this," he pointed at the cheek she slapped.

"I accept your apology," said Hermione. Draco could feel his throat closing up. His palms started to sweat and his mind raced yet again. If there was a time to tell her the truth, it was now. There was no one else around. "I'll just be one my way."

"Wait!" Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. This stopped her just before she stood up. She awkwardly readjusted herself into a more comfortable seated position. He kept hold of her hand and looked up into her eyes. "I have something to tell you." She said nothing, but looked at him expectantly. He could feel himself becoming tongue-tied again. Insults poured into his mind. He pushed them away and tried desperately to dig deep into his heart and find the right words to say.

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

"Hermione," his voice was shaky. "You're…" _A filthy mudblood!_ "Not a filthy mudblood to me." Hermione let out a quiet gasp. "I've liked you…" The words struggled in the back of his throat. "I've liked you for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you." Hermione looked at him in shock. Surely Draco wasn't saying these _nice_ things to her. But he was. He was almost certain he saw her cheeks light up slightly. In a moment of weakness, he brought his free hand to her face and pulled her towards him.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
Why don't you kiss her?_

He brushed his lips against hers as gentle as he could. The world seemed to spin in slow circles as he tasted her. He suddenly felt her scoot closer and bring her free hand to the back of his neck. He felt fortunate to be sitting. If he were standing, he surely would have fallen. She parted her lips allowing more access to her mouth, making time slow for him.

A moment later he pulled away slowly. She looked at him, a smile creeping onto her face. He could feel the corners of his mouth rising as well.

"So, I'm not a mudblood anymore?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

Draco smiled at her and said, "No, just a beautiful muggle-born. And there's nothing wrong with that."

**So that's it! That is my very first Harry Potter based fanfic. I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to let me know in a review! If I get enough positive reviews I may post some more fanfics! Also the song in the story was "Why Don't You Kiss Her" by Jesse McCartney. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
